Jump Then Fall
by Being Sixteen
Summary: JARLEY FANFIC- Who is that unknown person who texts Marley ? It's Jake, just Jake. But who is he ? What does he want ?
1. Prologue

Hey guys ! So I just started a new fanfic about my new Glee's favorite ship which is Jarley. I cannot spend this whole Glee hiatus without them, so I decided to write about them. This fanfic is all made with texts that Jake and Marley (and maybe some other characters send to each other). I hope you will like it !

So there is my first chapter, which is actually the prologue. This is really short, but I can promise you the next ones are gonna be better.

Oh, by the way, I'm sorry if my English is not perfect. I'm French. :)

Have fun, and don't forget the reviews !

* * *

(4:23pm) **Unknown number:**Hey Marley.

(4:25pm) **Marley:**Who is this ?

(4:26pm) **Unknown number:**Somebody.

(4:27pm) **Marley:** Okay, bye.  
(4:31pm) **Marley:**Come on tell me.

(4:33pm) **Unknown number:**You can always ask me questions. But I don't think you will find who I am.

(4:33pm) **Marley:**Girl or boy ?

(4:34pm) **Unknown number:**Guy.

(4:35pm) **Marley:**Age ?

(4:35pm) **Unknown number:**16

(4:36pm) **Marley:**You're a sophomore ? At McKinley ?

(4:38pm) **Unknown number:**Yeah.

(4:40pm) **Marley:**Who are you ?

(4:40pm) **Unknown number:**Try to guess.

(4:41pm) **Marley:**I'm bad at this game.

(4:42pm) **Unknown number:**Oh … :/ Too bad.

(4:42pm) **Marley:**Tell me.

(4:45pm) **Unknown number:**I'm a 16-year-old sophomore.

(4:46pm) **Marley:**I'm new at school, I don't know anybody yet.

(4:45pm) **Unknown number:**Me neither.

(4:47pm) **Marley:**Obviously, you know me.

(4:49pm) **Unknown number:** No, I just know your name.  
(4:49pm) **Unknown number:**And your name.

(4:50pm) **Marley:**Who are you ?

(4:53pm) **Unknown number:**I'm Jake.

(4:53pm) **Marley:**Jake ?

(4:54pm) **Unknown number:** Yes Jake. Just Jake.


	2. Who are you, Jake ?

Here is the new chapter. I thought it would be a good thing to post it that quickly, so you get to know a little more about the story. ;)

So, you will see a [1] and a [2], corresponding to some pictures. To see them, you have to go there: beingsixteen tumblr com [slash] jumpthenfall which is my tumblr.

I hope you will like this second chapter ! Bye guys :)

* * *

(6:03pm) **Jake:** Hey Marley.

(6:09pm) **Marley:** Hey Jake, just Jake.

(6:10pm) **Jake: **How was school today ?

(6:10pm) **Marley:** It's okay, you ?

(6:11pm) **Jake: **It was cool. I loved your dress by the way.

(6:12pm) **Marley:** You … what ?

(6:13pm) **Jake:** Your dress. I loves it. You looked really pretty.  
(6:13pm) **Jake: **As usual.

(6:14pm) **Marley:** Okay … That's weird. Who are you ?

(6:15pm) **Jake: **I told you. I'm Jake.

(6:17pm) **Marley:** I don't know any Jake !

(6:17pm) **Jake: **You know me.

(6:18pm) **Marley:** No, I don't. You're just a stalker.

(6:19pm) **Jake:** No  
(6:21pm) **Jake: **Wait ... Do you really think I'm a stalker ?

(6:22pm) **Marley:** Well, I don't know. You are kind of weird you know.

(6:22pm) **Jake: **How about you try to see who I am tomorrow at school ?

(6:23pm) **Marley:** And how would I do that ?

(6:24pm) **Jake: **I'm tall.

(6:25pm) **Marley:** Tall ? Come on, tell me more.

(6:25pm) **Jake: **I'm a guy.

(6:26pm) **Marley:** I knew that, what else ?

(6:27pm) **Jake: **My hair is short.

(6:27pm) **Marley:** …

(6:27pm) **Jake: **Do you know who I am now ?

(6:29pm) **Marley:** Yes, of course. Tall guy with short hair. That's so obvious.

(6:30pm) **Jake: **Haha yeah it is.

(6:31pm) **Marley:** Tell me more please. I'd love to know who you are.

(6:33pm) **Jake: **Okay. But before, can I ask a question ?

(6:33pm) **Marley:** Yes, sure.

(6:32pm) **Jake: **Why do you even bother with me ?

(6:34pm) **Marley:** I … I don't know.

(6:35pm) **Jake: **You could have just ignore my messages.

(4:36pm) **Marley:** Yeah I know, but I didn't.  
(4:36pm) **Marley:** I don't really know why Jake.

(6:37pm) **Jake: **It's fine.

(6:38pm) **Marley:** Perhaps I like talking to you.

(6:39pm) **Jake: **Nice. :)

(6:40pm) **Marley:** So who are you, Jake ?

(6:40pm) **Jake: **Send me a picture of you first.

(6:41pm) **Marley:** Why would I, you know who I am.

(6:19pm) **Jake:** Please. You will have one of me then, I promise.  
(6:21pm) **Jake: **Please, Marley.

(6:43pm) **Marley:** Alright, give me a few minutes.

(4:44pm) **Jake:** Why, are you trying to look amazing just for me ? ;)  
(4:45pm) **Jake:** Just kidding.

(6:47pm) **Marley:** No, because I needed to find my camera. That's all.

(6:48pm) **Jake: **So where is my picture ?

(6:49pm) **Marley:** First of all, it's not YOUR picture Jake.

(6:49pm) **Jake: **Sorry …

(6:50pm) **Marley:** It's fine.  
(6:51pm) **Marley:** Here you are: [1].

(6:53pm) **Jake: **You're beautiful.

(6:54pm) **Marley:** Stop it. I feel like you are flirting or something.

(6:54pm) **Jake: **What if I am ?

(6:55pm) **Marley:** I'll be upset. I don't want anybody to flirt with me.

(6:56pm) **Jake:** Well, I'm not. I just think you are really pretty.  
(6:58pm) **Jake:** Maybe the prettiest actually.

(7:00pm) **Marley:** Can I know who you are ?

(7:01pm) **Jake: **You are gonna regret it and stop talking to me.

(7:01pm) **Marley:** Of course not.

(7:04pm) **Jake: **If you say so. Here: [2]

(7:05pm) **Marley:** I really don't know who you are.

(7:05pm) **Jake: **Never seen me ?

(7:06pm) **Marley:** Never.

(7:07pm) **Jake: **Too bad. ;)

(7:09pm) **Marley:** Can I be honest with you, Jake ?

(7:09pm) **Jake: **Yeah.

(7:10pm) **Marley:** You are really cute.

(7:11pm) **Jake: **So are you.

(7:14pm) **Marley:** Hush.

(7:15pm) **Jake: **Okay.


End file.
